A Dozen White Roses
by Sovanthay
Summary: What happens when Shigure and Kyo are gone during spring break? leaving Yuki and Tohru together at home. Will Yuki tell her how he feels? Tohru still needs a date for the spring fling. both are kind of out of charecter. YukixTohru R&R no flames please.


** Ok. This is my second fanfic, so again, don't kill me. Its better then the first one. Kind of. Um. Yeah. it's a yukiru. Please R&R. No flames please. Okies?**

**Much love : )**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Fruits Basket. Kind of wish I did though…oh well. That's life. Much love : )

* * *

**

**A Dozen White Roses

* * *

**

** It was the week of spring break and Shigure was spending it with Ayame, while Kyo was at the dojo training again, leaving Tohru and Yuki at home. The spring fling was on Friday, two days from now, and Tohru still didn't have a date. She sighed. _I need to buy a dress still…but what's the point of going if I have no date? I'll just go to hang out with Uo and Hana. Yeah, I'll do that. _**

** "Miss Honda, are you ok?" questioned Yuki, seeing that Tohru was in a daze. **

** "Huh?" was the only answer she could muster. **

** "Would you accompany me on a visit to our secret base?" asked Yuki. **

** "Of course," Tohru answered calmly. _He said OUR secret base! Oh, he's just being his usual polite self. He'd never like someone like me, just forget about it Tohru._**

** "Miss Honda, are you ready to go?" **

** "Oh yes, of course," answered Tohru as they both walked out the door together, her hand accidentally brushing against his, and her cheeks turning a bright red. She quickly looked towards the ground, hoping Yuki wouldn't see her blush. Yuki was already looking at her though, even though she didn't seem to notice. _She looks so cute when she blushes. Stop it Yuki! She'd never like you, just like Akito said, you're a freak. _He thought about all the times Akito trapped him in that dark room, he frowned. Tohru, concerned about him, asked, "Yuki, are you alright, you seem sad?" Yuki quickly snapped out of his daze.**

** "Yes, Miss Honda, I'm just fine, why wouldn't I be?" he answered hoping that she wouldn't realize that he was lying. He put on his best smile.**

** "Ok, if you say so…" she said, flashing him a smile of her own. They soon reached their destination. "Look! All the strawberries are ripe, and so beautiful!" said Tohru happily, while grinning even wider then before. _I planted those just for her, hoping she would like them, and she did. She loved them. _He smiled, while mumbling, **

** "Not as beautiful as you though."**

** "Huh?" asked Tohru, realizing what Yuki just said, and starting to blush.**

**_ Oh no. She heard you Yuki. You should tell her now, it's the perfect time, since she heard you. Ok, here goes. _"Miss Honda, may I ask you something?"**

** "Of course Yuki, what is it?" she mumbled, still thinking about what Yuki said to her before.**

** "Um…do you…love…me? Because…I…love you."**

** She was simply shocked. Yuki, taking her reaction as a no, simply got up, and was just about to leave, when, _it _happened. "Yes, I do…very much…your more important to me then anyone else. She blushed, and then smiled. Yuki, hearing her reply smiled, and before he knew it, he was kissing her. _What should I do? He's kissing me! He loves me…_She smiled at her own thoughts, and returned his kiss. Yuki broke away and flashed her one of those smiles, the ones he only showed her. Tohru blushed and smiled back at him. _She's so cute_, thought Yuki. _He's so cute, _thought Tohru.**

** "Miss Honda, do you have a date for the dance this Friday?"**

** "Um, no."**

** "Then will you please be my date?"**

** "On one condition though, you have to call me Tohru form now on, ok?"**

** "Ok," he stammered. She threw her arms around him, forgetting all about the curse. _poof! _**

** "Oh Yuki, I'm so sorry, I was just so happy that I forgot." she apologized frantically.**

** "it's ok Miss Hon--,"He quickly remembered what they had just discussed. "it's ok Tohru." _poof!_**

** "Eek!" Tohru spun around quickly, letting Yuki put his clothes back on in privacy. **

** "You can turn around now," Tohru turned around, blushing. "Come with me," said Yuki, grabbing Tohru's hand and pulling her along.**

** They reached Yuki's intended destination, a large store full of elegant, simple, and flamboyant dresses. "I suppose you didn't buy a dress for the dance yet."**

** "Uh…yes…but…I don't have any money with me, and anyways, there's no way I can afford these dresses. I'll just wear one of the dresses I have at home."**

** "I'll let you use my money then," he said, smiling.**

** "No, you need to spend it on stuff that you want."**

** "I've already spent it on some things, but I want you to buy a dress, ok?"**

** "But I ca--," Tohru was cut off when Yuki placed his finger on her lips.**

** "Please?" he pleaded, staring at her with his gorgeous eyes.**

** "Ok…fine…" she said, giving in to those beautiful amethyst eyes.**

** "I'm going to wait here, because I don't want to see the dress you're wearing to the dance," he said while handing her some money.**

** "Ok, I'll be right back then…" she replied. She looked down at the money Yuki had just handed her. _One Thousand?! What?! Oh no, this is too much. I'll just spend a little and give the rest back to him. Yeah, that's what ill do. _She went through several racks before finding a beautiful dress that was a reasonable price. It was a sparkling, white dress with beautiful yellow flowers and blue butterflies on the left. She bought the dress along with a pair of silver high heels that were on sale. She exited the store and saw Yuki smiling at her. She blushed and handed him back the money that she didn't use. They started to walk home together, holding hands the whole way. They finally reached the house.**

** "Ok, go to sleep now, I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"**

** "Ok Yuki." Yuki kissed Tohru gently on her forehead, and then they went off towards their own rooms.**

**_ it's the day before the dance _thought Tohru. Her eye's fluttered open when she smelled a wonderful aroma coming form downstairs. _oh, wow, that smells good. _She headed down the stairs and saw Yuki holding a plate full of pancakes topped with strawberries and blueberries. He smiled at her. "Good morning my princess," he whispered into her ear. She blushed. **

** " and good morning to you," she replied, while smiling. Tohru kissed him gently on the cheek, and then they started eating breakfast. After breakfast, they went into the living room to watch television. **

** "Tohru?"**

** "Yes Yuki?"**

** "Here," he said as he handed her a white box with a pink ribbon on it, and a dozen white roses.**

** "No, I couldn't, you've already done so much for me."**

** "Yes, you can, please…I want you to have it," he said, while smiling. **

** "Ok…" she said reluctantly, knowing that she couldn't possibly win. She took the ribbon off, and on the top of the box, it said " I love you" and had a heart underneath the words. She took off the top and saw a pair of sparkling, white gold, thread earrings, with a small heart dangling at the ends, and a diamond in the middle of the hearts. "Oh Yuki! Thank you so much, I don't deserve this, or you, and oh, I'm just so happy," she said, on the verge of tears. Yuki smiled. **

** "You do deserve this, and more. You've made such a big difference in everyone's life." She smiled. **

** "Thank you Yuki, I love you," she mumbled as she was about to fall asleep again. **

** "I love you too," he said, as he also fell asleep.**

**_ Where am I? The coach? How'd I get here?_ She smiled as she realized what had happened yesterday. She turned around slowly, and saw Yuki sleeping with his arms wrapped around her, with a pillow between them, so he wouldn't transform. _today's the dance._ She smiled. _I cant wait. _The phone suddenly rang. Tohru got up, hoping that she wouldn't wake Yuki up. "Hello?" she whispered into the phone. "Oh hey Uo, tell Hana I said hi too." She smiled, her friends had called to ask her if she was going to the dance with anyone. "Yes, I'm going with Yuki," she said, while smiling to herself. "Uh huh." "Ok, so I'll see you then, bye." She put the phone down just as Yuki woke up. "Hey sleepyhead," said Tohru, while grinning more then usual. **

** "Hey," answered Yuki, only half awake. Tohru walked over and kissed him passionately, on the lips. His eyes immediately flew open. They broke apart. Yuki smiled seeing that Tohru smiling at him. She headed towards the kitchen to make breakfast, and started humming. Yuki stood up and walked over to her, holding her from behind, leaving space so he wouldn't transform. _He's so amazing_ thought Tohru. He kissed her on the cheek.**

** "So what would you like for breakfast?" Tohru asked him, still smiling.**

** "How about miso soup?**

** "Ok," she said, while grinning. They sat at the table, eating the miso soup that Tohru had just made, while talking, about school, the secret base, anything coming to mind really. It was almost time for the dance, so they stood up and went to change and get ready. Tohru put on her dress, the straps hugging her shoulders, and then proceeding to put her shoes on. She tied her hair with the yellow ribbon that Yuki had given her during their visit to the hot springs. She put on the earrings she received yesterday and started on the makeup. She applied some blush, mascara, and lip gloss. Yuki, who wore a white tuxedo shirt with the sleeves rolled up some, and black pants, waited at the bottom of the stairs for Tohru. She walked down the stairs with such grace and beauty, and her eyes were dancing with joy. Yuki was simply shocked at how she looked. _She looks so beautiful. _Tohru was blushing. **

** "You look beautiful," said Yuki while extending out his hand. Tohru blushed even more.**

** "Thank you," she said, taking the outstretched hand, and heading out the door, with Yuki right at her side, hand in hand.**

** They arrived at the school twelve minutes later. When Yuki and Tohru walked into the room, everyone gasped. The boys were drooling over Tohru and the girls were all over Yuki. (A/N: figuratively speaking, of course.) Motoko, leader of the Prince Yuki fan club, walked over to the couple and started flirting with Yuki, batting her eyelashes and touching his arm. "So, Yuki, would you like to honor me with a dance?" (A/N: Sorry Motoko fans, she's really snotty in this story. Again, sorry.) **

** "No, I'm here with Tohru," he answered calmly. _ugh. I don't get what he sees in that girl. Tohru's so plain and ugly. _She walked away, and while passing Tohru, she whispered, " I don't get what he sees in you, you're plain and ugly." _Motoko was right, she is prettier, I'm just plain and ugly…_Yuki, hearing this, looked over at Tohru and saw her frowning. _She looks so sad…_thought Yuki. " Tohru, are you ok?" **

** "Of course…why wouldn't I be?"**

** "Ok…but just so you know, you're beautiful, and you should never listen to what other girls say about you," he answered grabbing hold of her hand. She blushed.**

** "Tohru, Yuki!" shouted a voice behind them. The couple turned around and saw Uo and Hana. "Hey, you guys," said Uo, who was wearing a shimmering pink dress with a red butterfly on the back. Hana was wearing a black dress that stopped a little bit below her knees, and had let her hair down. The four friends sat down, and started talking. Then, "On the Ride" by Aly & Aj started playing. **

** "Oh my god, I love this song," shouted Tohru happily. **

** Yuki, seeing her reaction to this asked, " Would you care to dance princess?" He smiled.**

** Tohru smiled and started blushing. " Sure." The two headed towards the dance floor, hand in hand, and then started dancing.**

** "Our little Tohru's growing up now," said Hana. Uo nodded her head in agreement. Tohru had her arms around Yuki's neck, and he had his hands on her hips. They left some space between them so Yuki wouldn't transform. Tohru placed her head on Yuki's chest, causing him to blush. **

** She smiled, and said, " I love you Yuki." **

** "I love you too Tohru," he replied. The song then ended. " Tohru, will you please go on a walk with me?"**

** "Sure," she said, smiling. They headed towards the park. Tohru and Yuki sat down on a bench. Yuki then frowned.**

** "I'm not sure if this is going to work out between us, what if Akito finds out, he might seriously hurt you," he said. **

** "Well, I'm sure I could handle it," she said, "I'm willing to take any risk to be with you." She took his hand and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll always love you, never forget that." Yuki smiled. **

** "Thank you Tohru…I want to stay by your side forever, I'll never leave."**

_** Ok Yuki, you need to do this now…**_**"Tohru Honda," he said, while getting down on one knee, "Will you marry me?" asked Yuki as he pulled out a box with a diamond ring in it. **

** Tohru practically tackled him to the ground, "Yes!" _poof!_ "Whoops…guess I was a little too happy, sorry, I am so sorry."**

** "it's ok Toh--," but he was cut off when the two heard a _poof!_ **

** "Eek!" Tohru quickly turned her back, while Yuki put his clothes back on.**

** "Ok, you can turn around now." She turned around, smiled, then without warning, kissed him. When they broke apart, both were smiling. Yuki took the ring and placed it on her finger. "I love you more then anything in this world Tohru." She smiled.**

** "and I love you," she said while looking into his gorgeous amethyst eyes. Together, they walked home, hand in hand.

* * *

**

** Ok. That's the end. Please review and tell whether I should make a sequel or not. ( if there is a sequel, it'll be about the wedding. ) No flames please. Okies?**

**Much love : )**


End file.
